


Da B.B.S Book O' 1 Shots

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Series: B.B.S Fuck Yeah! [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Enjoy!, Fluff, Gangs, Gud sfellingz, I'll write 1 a day, Kinks, M/M, Multi, No fem!, No reader inserts pls, Requests, Smutt, anything you want - Freeform, au's, cause it takes away purpose, maybe not, no vore shit either, thats creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Request for anything babs x





	

HELLO CHILDREN ( ∞–∞ )

Now I got this idea from my good companion Heartbreaker14.

Pick a pairing, give me a setting, if its smutt, who tops? Is it fluff or angst? Or maybe you wanna fuck me up and say SFA, (Smutt/Fluff/Angst).

Add details and words. Don't let me get too creative. I have set one up as an example!

→→→→→→→→→→

Pairing - Brohm. Top Ohm Bottom Bryce. Smutt and fluff pls. College Au, Bryce leaves his study notes behind and catches Ohm doing something naughty.

Include some cuddles at the end.

→→→→→→→→→→

Easy right? Make sure to check-out Heartbreaker14's work and request there!

Enjoy it when I post it!


End file.
